Un Nuevo Amor
by DarkCrow94
Summary: Una historia nueva empezando desde el capitulo "Incendium" y omitiendo "Hot to the touch".
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Un comienzo ardiente

"Jake. Que es lo que ha pasado? " Finn preguntaba mientras borraba la marca de quemadura en su mejilla. "Qué quieres decir? La princesa llama estaba enojada y nuestra casa se quemó. No tenemos que hablar otra vez de eso!" Jake respondió nerviosamente. "Necesito ir a hablar con ella". Cogió su mochila de aventura y se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue bloqueado por Jake. "No, no hombre! Necesitas permanecer aquí y llorar sobre la dulce princesa un poco más." Ofreció Jake, pero Finn lo movió a un lado y salió de la casa. "Oh, hombre. La eh hecho esta vez." Miró por la ventana para ver a Finn en su camino hacia el Reino de fuego.

Finn recorrió las llanuras y las colinas que lo llevaron al bosque, mientras flameaban cientos de preguntas a través de su mente. Hombre, ¿cuál era su problema? ¿Ella intenta quemar mi casa sin motivo y, a continuación, pregunta si me gusta? Ni siquiera la había conoció antes. Nada de esto tiene sentido! Su siguiente pensamiento le tomó por sorpresa. Pero era realmente bella. Finn sacudió su cabeza de su pensamiento. ¿Realmente creyó eso? ¿Qué podría decir la dulce princesa? Nada. Probablemente no importa en lo más mínimo. Finn tuvo que aceptar que cualquier sentimiento que la dulce princesa le tenía para él fueron arrastrados cuando ella se transformo hacia sus dieciocho años de edad. Recordaba el corazón roto que sintió ese día. Él siempre lo hará. Pero ahora no era el momento para detenerse en este tipo de cosas. Tenía grandes incendios que extinguir. "Jejeje. Incendios."

Corrió a través del bosque con más determinación que nunca. Si una cosa puede ser dicha sobre Finn el humano, era que no se podría negar la emoción de la aventura. Analizó su mapa, preguntó direcciones, incluso intentó el truco espiritual que aprendió de Jake. Fue un viaje largo y doloroso, pero pronto encontró con vistas del Reino de fuego. "Ugh, por fin." Dijo. Comenzó a caminar hacia el piso fundido, cuando una pequeña criatura como gato intervino para bloquear su camino.

¿"Whoa, que estás haciendo? Tu te vas a morir si va ahí dentro y no será de lava." Dice Flambo en protesta a las acciones de Finn. "Lo siento Flambo, Tengo que hacerlo." Dijo Finn. "Está bien, está bien, pero al menos invocare un campo sobre ti aprueba de fuego." Flambo comenzó a cantar palabras ininteligibles y Finn repentinamente encontró recubierto en azul. "Gracias Flambo." "No hay problema. No es como si fueras a tu muerte. " Dijo, pensando en sus palabras eran completamente razonables y corrían a hacer lo que hace todo el tiempo. Finn hizo camino al Reino en el centro de la ciudad. Hizo el camino para la entrada cuando dos guardias bloquearon su camino. "Necesito hablar con la llama Princesa". Dijo. Un guardia estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando otro le susurró algo a él. Ambos asintieron mutuamente y comenzaron a atacar a Finn, quien saltó fuera de su camino.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" gritó en indignación. "Príncipe Finn! Se le busca muerto por el Reino de fuego tras ofender a la familia real!"gritó uno de los guardias. "Pero no he hecho nada!" saltó al aire y pateó la cabeza del guardia. Finn fue marcada en serio. Caminó todo el trayecto aquí a hablar, estaba cansado de la cabeza a los pies con un reino entero. Pero simplemente nunca es fácil. Señala su espada de sangre de demonio y vence a los dos guardias. Al final de la lucha, la espada de Finn descansó enganchada en su mochila y caminaba lejos de los trozos de roca fundida, curiosamente con la forma de humanoides personas. Finn no pudo ayudar pero siento que esta no sería la última de sus peleas.

La princesa flama se sentó en su linterna, sola y confundida. ¿Que pasa con ese chico? Ella pensó. Muestra que me corteja y luego dice que no le gusto, luego me salva de caer y dice que le gusto nuevamente. ¿Por qué si nunca lo vuelvo a ver de nuevo, ella no podía agitar una cierta reflexión. Aunque fue bastante lindo. Las palabras sonó en su cabeza, y ella no podía hacerlos detener. Fue en este momento en que su padre había irrumpió en la habitación. "No puedo creer lo extraño que fue hoy! Que pagano, mejor que no se atreva a mostrar su cara aquí otra vez!" murmuraba en su camino hacia su trono. "Ese chico fue raro. Es como el niño que llegó aquí no era el mismo chico que vi en la casa del árbol". Dijo que la princesa de llama. "Bah! Cualquier cantidad de problemas personales que tenga son su problema ahora". El rey atrás se sentó en su trono y cerró los ojos.

Abrió los ojos unos momentos más tarde a un ruido que sonaba como una lucha y se levanto cuando escuchó el ruido cada vez más cerca. Llegó a las afueras de la puerta de la sala del trono y de repente se detuvo. De una ráfaga se abrieron las puertas y en la sala del trono se deslizó un casco de un guardia dañado. "¿Cuál es el significado de esto?", preguntó el rey llama. Esperaba para encontrar una silueta en forma de un hombre joven de pie en la puerta . "Está bien, he noqueado 34 llama guardias, golpeado 20 monstruos fundido y asesinado quién sabe cuántos infierno-sabuesos. Ahora, te pido una vez más. Permítanme por favor un momento para hacerle algunas preguntas a la princesa llama?"pidió, claramente cansado y agitad, después de la lucha que había hecho.

"Usted! ¿Cómo se atreve a mostrar tu cara aquí otra vez?" Grito indignado el Rey llama. "Ni siquiera eh estado aquí antes! Escuche, su Majestad, lo único que quiero hacer algunas preguntas a la princesa llama." "Usted se queda alejado de mi hija!", exclamó y en carrera hacia Finn. Finn saltó en el aire y saco su espada de sangre de demonio. El rey de fuego dejó su armadura y tomó una forma de fuego puro. Finn le esquivo , pero todavía atravesó con su espada a través de la neblina ardiente, y el rey de fuego gritó de dolor. Regresó a su armadura y encontró que apenas podía permanecer de pie. "Ahhh… cómo?" Finn señaló su espada en el rey de fuego. "Sangre de demonio. Mata lo que sea". Dijo simplemente. "Todavía no has nada malo, por lo que no puedo matar, así que sólo voy a preguntar de nuevo: puedo hacer a la princesa llama unas preguntas?" El rey estaba a punto de gritar cuando la princesa hablo. "Dejarle hablar, padre. Quiero saber qué pasa". "Pero hij..." "Ahora, papá."

El rey de fuego salió fuera de su sala del trono, derrotado por un par de niños. Finn enfundado su espada y se volvió hacia la princesa de la llama, que fue completamente ardiendo. "¿Qué carambas está mal contigo? Enviar a un caballero aquí que me corteje y, a continuación, dices que no te gusto! Entonces, cuando trato de destruir tu casa, me salvas de caer. Y cuando digo no te vuelvas a meter conmigo, has venido aquí mismo y luchas con una legión entera de guardias de élite! ¿Qué quieres?"ella estaba furiosa.

Finn estaba confundido. "¿De qué estás hablando? Esta es la primera vez que estoy aquí ,nunca eh estado en el Reino de fuego! Vine aquí para preguntarle por qué intentó destruir mi casa y entonces hablar de cómo me gustaba, cuando aún no sabía quién era en ese momento." "Pero, tu Caballero dijo que eras un príncipe". "Bueno, no soy y qué caballero?" "Alguien llamado Sir Jake. Llegó aquí teniendo regalos de usted." Finn se golpea a sí mismo en la cara. ¿Tenía un sentimiento que Jake haría algo como esto, pero con el Reino de fuego? "Escucha, era mi hermano, y estaba tratando de ayudarme a superar algunos problemas y no hizo un buen trabajo. "Tu hermano es un perro?" "Sí. Bueno, no, bien-no es importante, lo que es importante es que no soy un príncipe, y realmente no estoy en el negocio de cortejar princesas en este momento." ¿"Entonces que llama eres? Tu sólo luchaste con una legión entera de guardias de la llama, por lo que dudo que eres un chico normal." "Soy un héroe. Yo matare el mal y defenderé aquellos que no pueden defenderse. Eso es mi negocio".

Finn sonrió a sus propias palabras. Había sido un tiempo desde que decía esas palabras. "Eso es lo que soy. Y definitivamente no soy de esos príncipes delicados. " La princesa se sentía en conflicto. Ella no podía pensar en nada que hacer. Este chico, que sólo había vencido a sus guardias y su padre, establecidos en su totalidad hacia ella; y el era exactamente lo contrario. Ella era malvada. Ella destruye las cosas. Está en su naturaleza. Así que, ¿por qué ella siente tan atraída hacia él? "Vale, héroe, ahora que eso está fuera del camino, qué quieres?" "En realidad, ahora que sé que esto fue simplemente un malentendido, realmente sólo quisiera una disculpa por destruir mi casa, sin mencionar otra cosas importante."Intentando aguantar las lagrimas por su foto de la dulce princesa.

El cabello de la Princesa llama cayó en su espalda y ella se sonrojó. "Una disculpa?", dijo. ¿Es todo?" "Bueno, no es como que pueda reemplazar lo que he perdido, y si realmente lo sientes, no puedo estar enojado contigo." La princesa fue, de nuevo, en conflicto. Ella nunca se disculpó. Nunca sintió culpa o remordimiento por algo que había realizado. Sin embargo, después de ser salvada por este chico y tratarle tan horriblemente a pesar de que, ella sintió algo. No sabía si era culpable o alguna emoción igualmente dolorosa pero quería dejar de sentir eso. "Supongo que se lo debo."Pensó la princesa llama.

"Esta bien. Yo, la princesa llama , decreto que siento el intento de la destrucción de la casa de Finn el héroe." Ella vio a Finn que se reía, causándole ruborizarse aún más. "Qué?" pregunto. "Puedo decir de que no eres un chica simple, significaría más si usted lo dijera de manera natural." La princesa estaba en estado de shock. Siempre tenía que ser formal para cualquier cosa como esta. Nadie nunca le había regalado una elección.

El simple pensamiento se sentía increíblemente liberadora. "Finn, lamento que casi rompí tu casa." "Está bien. Amigos?"le extendió su mano. Cansada de ser ruborizada sola, la princesa llama tomó las cosas un paso más lejos y bajo a Finn a su nivel para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Totalmente". Finn se sonrojó aún más brillante de lo que ella lo hizo. Repentinamente, las puertas se abrieron y revelaron a un furioso rey de fuego que aparentemente había estado mirando todo el tiempo. "GUARDIAS! Levántense y destruyan al niño!"gritó. "Uh-AH." Finn aun cansado, pero la Princesa llama revelo un pasaje de escape secreto en la pared. "Finn por aquí puedes salir a través de aquí.", dijo. "Gracias, Princesa". Dijo Finn, "Quizás algún día podríamos salir." y en ese momento se deslizó hacia abajo por el pasadizo secreto "HIJA! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?"ella no responde a su padre, pero ella sabía la respuesta a la pregunta. He hecho un amigo, papá. He hecho un amigo. Pero aun roja.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Amigos o más?

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente entre Finn y el reino de fuego y aunque el tiempo había pasado la princesa llama aun no lo podía olvidar pero no podía irse así como así del castillo, que pasaría si su padre supiera que ella aun pensaba en el chico que a él le había causado muchos problemas."Ya no puedo más!"pensó ella."Quiero verlo de nuevo para entender porque no dejo de pensar en el."Pero su padre no la dejaría ir, así que utilizo un pasadizo secreto que estaba en el calabozo para salir sin ser vista por nadie, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del reino de fuego..."A donde va con tanta prisa princesa. "dijo Flambo."Flambo!"dijo sorprendida la princesa, "me dirigía a caminar. "decía la princesa un poco nerviosa."Enserio. Y por que va corriendo como si algo le inquietara?"decía Flambo."Como te atreves a cuestionar a la princesa? decía ella tratando de aparentar enojo para abrirse camino."Princesa, la conozco desde que nació me puede contar lo que le molesta. "decía Flambo. "Está bien" decía ella "La verdad es que no dejo de pensar en Finn desde el momento que se fue del castillo y no sé por qué."Al ver la cara de la princesa al momento de contarle ese relato no tuvo más opción."Está bien, iremos a buscar a Finn."

Al decir eso la princesa se alegro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, "Gracias, Flambo. "decía ella mientras lo abrazaba. Mientras tanto en la casa de Finn y Jake ,ellos se encontraban jugando videojuegos con BMO cuando de repente les llego un prisma grama del dulce reino solicitando que ambos fueran de inmediato sin un asunto claro que tratar."Que querrá la dulce princesa esta vez?"decía Jake mientras se quitaba la marca del prisma grama de la cabeza."No lo sé. "decía Finn viendo hacia el horizonte."Queeee?,que tienes hermanito?"decía Jake mientras abría la boca lo más grande posible."Que quieres decir Jake?, yo me encuentro bien. "decía el."Solo es raro que no te emociones al saber que iremos a ver a la dulce princesa. "decía Jake."Es simplemente que desde que me dijo sus sentimientos hacia mí no superaban los de un amigo no ha habido la misma emoción. "decía mientras miraba por la ventana "Solo vamos rápido antes de que se haga más tarde."En ese momento ambos partieron hacia el dulce reino porque ya se veían los primeros rastros del atardecer.

Finn y Jake ya habían llegado al dulce reino para el asunto importante porque los habían citado."El joven Finn y Jake han llegado!"decía el dulce caballero. "Finn y Jake llegan justo a tiempo para nuestra noche de la estrellas. "decía la dulce princesa mientras señalaba hacia el cielo."Bueno, al menos no es algún monstruo atacando el reino. "decía Jake mientras buscaba a su novia arco iris. Mientras tanto la princesa llama había llegado a la casa de Finn y Jake, pero no veía rastro alguno de ellos."Donde podrán estar?"decía mientras veía por las ventanas de la casa. Pero de repente Flambo encontró unas huellas que eran idénticas a las de Finn y Jake."Mire princesa!, por aquí. "decía Flambo mientras señalaba las huellas" Creo que será mejor volver al castillo antes de que anochezca por completo." dando la vuelta hacia el reino de fuego."No!"decía la princesa con una llama más brillante "aún quiero verlo no importa que tan noche se haga." decía haciendo un puchero."Está bien, pero será mejor apresurarnos." decía Flambo .Y en ese momento siguieron las huellas hasta el dulce reino donde las huellas se detenían afuera del mismo y donde la princesa vio a Finn junto a los habitantes del dulce reino, pero ya la noche había caído sobre el reino y su llama era visible por todos, así que se escondió detrás de un arbusto y desde ahí observaba a Finn.

La Noche de las estrellas ya había comenzado y la dulce princesa se encontraba al lado de Finn mostrándole las estrellas con su telescopio lo que causo que la princesa flama se enojara y terminara quemando el arbusto y dejándose ver a la vista de todos. Todos los ciudadanos estaban gritando de terror al ver el despliego de destrucción." Dulces caballeros apaguen ese fuego" decía la dulce princesa, pero los caballeros al apagar el arbusto con agua , un poco de esa agua cayó sobre la princesa flama lo que causa que enfureciera y tomara la forma de fuego puro y en camino a atacar a los caballeros cuando Finn se interpone entre ellos."No!" señalando con su espada. "Finn?"decía la princesa flama mientras volvía a su forma original."Princesa Flama que hace aquí?"decía mientras guardaba su espada." Solo estaba caminando." decía nerviosa."Ella te estaba buscando Finn." decía Flambo. Y en ese momento la princesa vio a Flambo con una mirada que no le conocía nadie. Pero también Finn no creía lo que oía.

"Que ha pasado aquí?"decía la dulce princesa mientras interrumpía la conversación entre ellos," Quién se atreve a arruinar mi 'Noche de las estrellas?". La princesa llama y Flambo se escondían detrás de Finn," No es nada princesa, solo es una amiga que también vino a ver las estrellas." decía Finn mientras le explicaba a la dulce princesa. "Está bien." decía ella. Así el tiempo paso hasta que todos se fueron a su casa y Finn, Jake, la princesa llama y Flambo se encontraban enfrente de la casa de Finn y Jake.

"A sido agradable ver las estrellas." decía la princesa mientras veía a Finn."Si lo ha sido." respondía Finn, "Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir ahora ya es muy tarde.", "Será mejor que también nos vayamos al reino de fuego." decía Flambo. Pero la princesa flama no quería irse aun, "Sera mejor que nos quedemos Flambo, ya es muy tarde para ir solos en la oscuridad de la noche, está bien?"decía la princesa."Tienes razón, que dices Finn, nos podemos quedar por esta noche?", "Me parece bien." decía mientras veía a la princesa. "Pero Finn" decía Jake, "Van a quemar la casa si entran.", "Buen punto" dijo Finn. "No hay problema decía Flambo mientras recitaba unas palabras inentendibles y al siguiente momento la casa tanto como Finn y Jake se habían puesto de un color azul. "Con eso será suficiente para que estén protegidos de las llamas al menos por 24 horas. "Así no hay problema si se quedan, verdad Jake?" decía Finn. "Está bien, por ahora." decía él. "Entonces está decidido, Jake duerme en su cama, y la princesa y Flambo pueden dormir en mi cama." decía Finn. " Y tu dónde vas a dormir?" decía la princesa, "En el sofá de abajo, buenas noches." Y así todos se dispusieron a dormir, aunque todos se habían ido a sus respectivas camas la princesa flama no podía dormir. Entonces dejo la cama y bajo hacia donde se encontraba Finn que estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se cambio de ropa y solo se quedo sentado. La princesa al verlo su cabello se apago al ver la tranquilidad con la que dormía. "Se ve tan tierno cuando duerme." murmuraba la princesa mientras se acercaba mas y mas a su cara, pero cuando estuvieron tan cerca que su aliento era visible Finn abrió los ojos y vio a la princesa que estaba tan cerca, "Princesa que hace?" las palabras de Finn hicieron que la princesa se ruborizara por completo ,se tropezara y cayera sobre el."Se encuentra bien?"decía él, mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. "Si." decía la princesa que estaba ruborizada a más no poder. "Pasa algo?"decía Finn. " No solo…yo…no podía dormir." decía ella, "Esta bien si duermo junto a ti?, no estoy acostumbrada a dormir fuera de la luz de las llamas." Y aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba. "Y me siento más segura cerca de ti, Finn.", en el momento que dijo esto, Finn no pudo negarse a su petición. " Esta bien, te puedes quedar conmigo." dijo Finn y la princesa se durmió en el hombre de un Finn que ya no sabía que pensar. "Que me pasa?" pensó Finn," Desde que la volví a ver con solo ver su cara mi mente se nubla y no sé qué decir." Pero antes de poder cerrar los ojos, "Finn nunca te alejes de mi lado." murmuro la princesa entre sueños dejando a Finn con intriga en su mente y corazón.


End file.
